


The Reunion

by justanotherthroneofglassfangirl



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hidden Feelings, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Love at First Sight, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Queen Of Shadows, Romantic Fluff, Shipping, Throne of Glass, dont know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherthroneofglassfangirl/pseuds/justanotherthroneofglassfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our take (this is a co-run account) on how we hoped the reunion between Chaol and Aelin had happened in Queen of Shadows. Our first in a long list of fics, this fandom really needs some more of it! We hope you like it and would really appreciate any comments, as we've never done this before xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Just an alternative writing and carries on from the end of the chapter. The words in italics are taken from Queen of Shadows, we do not own and all rights and copyright goes to Sarah J Maas and Bloomsbury

_She knew that voice._

_But she still couldn’t brace herself for the full impact of Chaol Westfall staggering out of the darkness at the end of the tunnel, holding a limp, too-thin man between himself and a companion, another armed man guarding their backs._

_Even from the distance, the captain’s eyes locked onto Aelin’s._

_He didn’t smile._

Aelin’s feet were glued to the floor. Her whole world was spinning. All those months and days and weeks and minutes and seconds of suppressed emotions were rushing around her swirling and gripping her in a daze, like a wave throwing her against some rocks. _Gods_ if only Rowan could see her now. But Aelin didn’t want to think about Rowan, not when Chaol was looking at her like that. She was too confused to think about Rowan. Even the sight of that auburn hair, that she’d run her hands through on long endless nights when the rest of the world hadn’t existed. When she’d kissed those now bleeding lips and stroked those tanned shoulders, now supporting the injured man, those arms, that had always made her feel safe. She made a promise to herself to find whoever had given him that bloody lip, and personally pay them a little visit. Seeing him again knocked the breath out of her, while all she could do was stand there like a gormless fool, not being able to rip her eyes away from that piercing gaze.

 She was vaguely aware of those men with their gaunt looks that she’d seen in Wendlyn. There was hushed conversation, organizing, fretful glances, that icy woman taking the men from Chaol and hurrying down the tunnel but it was like a hyper-speed whirling storm around them and Aelin didn’t notice any of it, as she held Chaol’s intense gaze.

~~~

 Soon the rebels had left, and the only sound in the deserted tunnel was Chaol’s own panting and the dripping of water from the grates, spilling fractured light onto his face as he took a slow deliberate step.

“Are you hurt?” Chaol’s tried to ask but instead his voice cracked.

Celaena, or Aelin as she now and truly was, silently shook her head.

“Good”. He felt himself tearing up but he couldn’t be so sure, not with his world being turned upside down like this. It was like watching someone else, not himself.

Tears were rolling down Aelin’s cheeks, or maybe it was the blood, mingled with blood and grime, because how could she ever feel anything for him, not after what he had done, what he’d regretted every day of his life. How could she ever feel anything for him ever again?

The silence was deafening

Then Chaol, asked a silent question and outstretched his hand.

He knew she’d changed, he knew she could never love him again as she once did, not with her responsibilities, her destiny, a whole life ahead of her that he wouldn’t be a part of but he would still do anything for her, so he would follow her to the end of the earth, would walk through hell, would slaughter the tyrant he had once thought of as father, even if she never loved him again, because it would mean that she was safe and happy; and although Chaol wasn’t fae and no magical blood whatsoever in his body, he knew exactly who his mate was.

He could see her defying every notion common sense was telling her.

But he knew better than anybody, Aelin didn’t like to do what she was told.

Then she was running

~~~.

Aelin stopped before she barrelled into Chaol, but close enough to touch. She breathed in his scent, that long forgotten smell she’d dreamt about without even realizing it. She took his hand.  Breaking his gaze for the first time, she looked downward and closed the gap between them, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. After a hesitant moment Chaol wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair. For the first time since returning to Rifthold Aelin felt like home.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed there, until Chaol whispered in her ear.

“But I thought-“ his voice raw with emotion

“Shhhhh... I don’t want to think right now. Just hold me” she muttered taking the hand that was against his chest and running it through his hair, absent-mindedly tracing shapes in it.

So he did.


End file.
